Opposites Attract
by RoseyTheRunt
Summary: Kimiko is a Xiaolin Dragon of Fire, along with her comrades Omi and Clay, They fight to protect the world from evil but what if, Kimiko's presence at the temple could jeopardize the fate of the world? Kimiko must be sent away for that very reason. She is sent to a farm to live with the Pedrosa family. Will the world fall into 10,000 year of darkness? read and find out! RaiKim. R&R.


****A/N: Hello! :D Just a few important things to note before you read! This is set in an AU of the Xiaolin Showdown universe, not Xiaolin Cronicles, so while writing the character designs I had in mind were the XS versions. So the descriptions will probably follow those designs! Also when you review this please don't be harsh about my spelling because I am dyslexic. Anyway, please enjoy!**

Kimiko spiralled through the air as she shouted "Judolette flip, FIRE"  
Fire spat from her hands and hurdled towards her comrades.  
"Tsunami strike, Water!" Called a smaller boy to extinguish the flames.  
"Quick thinking, Omi!" Kimiko congratulated her companion.  
"That is just how I rock!" Omi responded.  
"…How I roll, Omi." Kimiko responded.  
"What?! That makes no sense!" Omi questioned

"Seismic Kick, Earth!" shouted a third voice crashing down just giving Omi and Kimiko enough time to dodge.

"Whoa, Clay!" Kimiko spat.

"Well, are we fightin' or having a tea party?" Clay replied.  
Omi and Kimiko looked at one another and shrugged.

"You got a point!" Kimiko responded.

"JUDOLET-"

"HOLD UP GANG, NEW SHEN GONG WU ALERT!" Called a green dragon slithering up to the three monks.

"Cool, What is it Dojo?" Kimiko said as she peered at the scrolls with a warm smile.

"The Sun Chi Lantern!" Dojo said as he showed them the scrolls.

"What powers does it possess?" Omi asks.

"It allows the user to take any surrounding persons Chi, Hmm, may come in handy" Dojo pondered.

"Well then, let's saddle up!" Clay said enthusiastically.

-

Dojo flew over a dessert; the Monks began to scan the dessert looking for the lantern.

"LOOK THERE IT IS!" Kimiko shouted as she pointed to a tree with the lantern hanging off a branch.

"And there's that no good Spicer!" Clay added.

"Haw Haw, Guess who's baggin' this Wu? JACK SPICER!" Jack announced as he grabbed the Sun Chi Lantern.

"Not so fast!" Omi said as he knocked the lantern out of his hand.

"HEY!" Jack whined.

Suddenly a black blur swiped it from Omi's hand.

"Ugh, Cat-litter, who invited you to this party?" Kimiko grunted.

"I crashed it, better late than never!" Katnappé hissed.

Kimiko flipped over to Katnappé and kicked her, she rolled far away, dropping the Sun Chi Lantern and Kimiko ran after her.

Just as Omi and Jack were about to dive for the lantern a mysterious figure appeared and grabbed it.  
Dress in a black cloth, the mysterious figure stood up.

"Sun Chi Lantern!" it called.  
With those words she absorbed Clay, Omi and Jacks Chi.

"W-what the hell?" Jack whimpered.  
"NO!" Omi called as he began to feel weaker.

"WATER!" The mysterious figure called and blew them all away.

"You're no match for me now, Xiaolin Monks.

The figure walked closer to Jack and picked him up by his collar.

"This is the mighty dragon of fire? Hm, I heard the chosen one was a GIRL" she emphasized.

"W-what? Noo! I'm just regular, non Xiaolin monk, Jack Spicer! Evil boy Genius, nice to meet you" Jack said as he held out his hand to shake with the Mysterious figure.  
He withdrew his hand as he realized they had no intention of shaking his hand.

"Y-you can give me back my chi now" Jack added with a sheepish smile.  
The Mysterious figure tossed him aside.

"Where is the dragon of Fire?!" The Figure yelled as Jack flew off in the background.  
"No disrespect sir, but we're not telling you squat" Clay replied.  
Clay looked at Omi and gave him 'the nod' to distract the new enemy before them.

"Why do you care so much for us? Who are you?!" Omi asked

"That's none of your concern, little one"

Clay whispered to Dojo, safely hidden in his hat.

"Now would be a hell of a good time to get us out of here little buddy"  
Suddenly a giant green beast immerged from Clays hat, quickly picked up Clay and Omi, and swooping under Kimiko, who was still some distance away fighting Katnappé and took off, in the blink of an eye.

"Whoa, what was that about?" Kimiko asked.

"Guys what happened? You look terrible!" Kimiko asked with a worried tone.

"That mysterious villain…Took our Chi" Omi said sadly.

"What?! She got the sun chi lantern?!" Kimiko asked as she looked from Omi to Clay.

They all remained silent, including Dojo.  
Clay and Omi hung their heads in sadness and shame.

"Well what are we gonna do?" Kimiko asked.

"I'm sure Master Fung will have the answer!" Dojo responded.

Kimiko winced.

-

Almost as soon as Dojo landed the three monks jumped from his back and ran to Master Fung, explaining what happened.

Master Fung's face turned pale, almost **ghostly**.

"Oh no" He said as he raised a hand to his forehead.

"That bad?" Kimiko said.

"Kimiko, if you too are to lose your element, it will be the end of the world as we know it!" Master Fung said.

"That sure does happen easily" Clay added.  
Master Fung glared at Clay.

"Kimiko you must flee from here, this will surely be the first place they will look" Master Fung commanded.

"What? I'm not running anywhere!  
I'm staying and fighting this old hag!" Kimiko said in determination.

"I'm afraid we can't let you do that" Omi said.  
Kimiko looked at Omi in shock.

"Kimiko, for the good of the world, and your safety, you have to go" Omi said as he took Kimiko's hand and smiled sadly.  
Clay put his hand on Omi's shoulder.

"I reckon the little guy is right"

"I don't want to leave you guys" Kimiko said sadly.

"We haven't got much time Kimiko, you must go now" Master Fung ordered.

"But—"

Master Fung approached Kimiko.

"It isn't forever; it's only to keep you safe." Master Fung re-assured Kimiko.

"Kinda like a witness protection program!" Clay said, trying to lighten the mood.

Dojo changed back to being big again, and Kimiko climbed on.

"I'll see you both soon!" She said sadly as Dojo took off, Clay and Omi waved her off.

-

Kimiko lay on Dojo in a melancholy state of silence.

"Don't you want to know where you're going?" Dojo asked Kimiko.

"It's not the temple, so it doesn't really matter to me" Kimiko responded glumly.

"Well, you're going to Rio de Janeiro; it's along the coastline of Brazil! You'll be living with the Pedrosa family on a farm in small town called Tubarao. The Pedrosa's are Long-time friends of Master Fung" Dojo informed Kimiko.

"Have you met them? What are they like?" Kimiko asked.

"Only a handful of times, They're really nice people, lots of kids though"  
Kimiko rolled her eyes at this statement, being used to being the only child of her family, the closest thing she had to siblings was Omi and Clay, and even they got on her nerves from time to time.

"13 altogether I think" Dojo said as he kept blabbering.

"They're all good kids too, Master Fung said to watch out for the oldest, however."

"Why?" Kimiko asked.

"Troublemaker, and from what I remember, he had a bad temper and an attitude to go with it"

"Fabulous" Kimiko said sarcastically as she pulled her hat over her eyes to go to sleep.

-

Dojo landed and returned to normal size.  
Kimiko was greeted by two kind looking older man and woman.

"You must be Mr and Ms Pedrosa!" Kimiko said politely and held her hand out to shake there's.

"Oh my, so polite" Ms Pedrosa said as she shook Kimiko's hand, as did Mr Pedrosa.

"I see you can take it from here" Dojo said as he morphed bigger.

"You better be back ASAP!" Kimiko said to Dojo as he flew off.

"Now, Come in for Dinner, you look hungry!" Ms Pedrosa said.  
As the three of them walked to the house, Kimiko looked at her new surroundings.  
There were countless amounts of kids playing and running around the farm yard.  
Kimiko already knew these were the many kids Dojo talked about.  
She tried to scout the 'troublemaker' dojo also spoke about, but they all seemed near enough to the same age.

-

Ms Pedrosa placed a bowl of authentic Brazilian food on the coffee table in front of Kimiko.

"Dig in!" She said with a smile.  
Kimiko smiled in return.

"Are you sure I'm not too much trouble? I mean it looks like you have your hands pretty full here with all these kids" Kimiko asked.

"Of course not!" Mr Pedrosa added.

"Master Fung is an old friend of ours, anything to help him out is the least we could do!"

"Plus, the more the merrier" Ms Pedrosa added.

Kimiko forced a smile.  
_"Sure looks like they have more than enough" _She thought to herself.

As Kimiko quietly ate, the back door crashed open and a boy up to his knees in mud stumbled in.

"MA, André fell off the fence again!" The boy almost shouted.  
He was very messy and carrying a bucket of coffee beans.  
Kimiko stared.

"_Holy cow, he is cute!" _She thought to herself.  
Then she rewound a bit.

_"Ma?"_ She thought.

"Raimundo, don't be so rude, say hello to our new guest" Ms Pedrosa said as she left to take care of André.

Raimundo dropped the bucket loudly.

"You must be Kimiko" He said as he took her hand and shook it.  
Kimiko looked at him bewilderedly.

"Well since you're going to be living here best pull your weight" He said as he handed her the bucket.  
Kimiko glowered.  
Raimundo winked flirtatiously.

"RAIMUNDO!" Called Mr Pedrosa from the kitchen.

"WHAT?!" Raimundo whined back as he walked over to his dad.

"I'm telling you now, don't try any funny business with Kimiko, got it?" He warned.  
Raimundo rolled his eyes as his dad walked over to Kimiko, took the bucket and gave it back to Raimundo.  
Raimundo sighed irritatedly and walked out the front door, slamming it behind him.  
Kimiko, baffled by what just went on, looked at Mr Pedrosa.  
"My apologies that is our oldest Son, Raimundo. He can be quite a handful." Mr Pedrosa said with a hint of embarrassment.

"_Ah, The troublemaker, I pictured him…younger. Way younger." _Kimiko thought.

"He has a large workload on his shoulders, and he's usually a good kid, so we give him the benefit of the doubt, but don't tolerate any funny business, ok?" Mr Pedrosa chuckled.

_"Funny Business? Does he mean…?" _ Kimiko pondered.

-  
Kimiko walked into the farm yard, in new clothes.  
She was wearing a pink dress, a light blue hairband with all her hair except her fringe tucked in with a matching light blue apron around the skirt and rubber gloves.  
She approached Raimundo, who was fixing the fence broken by André and took the bucket of Coffee beans next to him.  
He looked around to see who took the bucket.

"I plan on pulling my weight, by the way" Kimiko said with a hint of sass.  
Raimundo grinned as Kimiko walked away.

_"HA! That'll show him!" _ She thought proudly.  
Suddenly she felt a tug on her skirt.  
Kimiko looked down to see a little girl, about half her height.

"Hello Kimmy, do you want to play?" The girl said.

"Sophia, don't annoy Kimiko" Raimundo said without taking his eyes off the fence he was fixing.

"Awww" Sophia said with a childish pout.

"No, she's ok" Kimiko responded.

"Hey I'm helping out on the farm right now, how about we play later though, ok?" Kimiko said with a smile.

"Ok!" Sophia beamed as she skipped off.  
Raimundo watched Kimiko interact with his little sister briefly before returning to fix the fence.

-

END CHAPTER 1.

**A/N: Hey I hope you liked this chapter! :D I actually was going to make it a oneshot but I realised to build a relationship between Raimundo and Kimiko would need a bit more than just a once off story. I liked the idea of Raimundo taking care of all his little brothers and sisters (following the XS timeline he has 6 of each but I'm considering changing it to 11 boys (not including Rai) and one girl, Sophia but I'm not too sure yet.) but it was never explored in the show, which is a shame because it was always something I would have like to have seen. So I'm gonna explore some of that along with developing some RaiKim lovin' c: next chapter will be up ASAP (not to long as I'm already writing it xD) ** 


End file.
